


How Much Is That Doggie In The Window

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is trapped as a dog in a muggle pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Severus and Harry are on separate missions, both in animagus forms of the author's choosing. They are caught by the Muggle pound and are placed in the same cell, not knowing who the other is.

Italics indicate doggy talk. :D

 

"How Much Is That Doggie In The Window" by Taran

 

~*~*~*~

 

Severus growled and barked at everyone who passed him by. He was not happy and was becoming less happy by the moment. He sputtered and cursed to himself as no one else was listening to him. _*How the bloody hell did I let Albus talk me into this…*_

~*~*~*~

He was sitting at the table with the members of the Order at 12 Grimmauld Place. He had been discovered by the Dark Lord as a spy, he was still amazed by the fact that he continued to breathe, and they were discussing other ways of using his spy talents. Minerva had suggested teaching him to be an animagus. He thought she had taken a leap off the deep end, but Albus had loved the idea.

For two months, Severus had trained with the witch and still hadn't come up with a suitable animagus form. He had tried doing a snake, but always ended up with five odd little feet. He wanted to try a dragon, but finally had to agree with Minerva, that a dragon is much too showy and would be far to easily spotted.

Severus gave up the dragon idea and tried for a bird form, but couldn't get the wings right. He came out looking like a really fucked up chicken. He was finally forced to go with Minerva's first suggestion, as much as he loathed the notion. 

~*~*~*~

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by a cold touch to his side. He growled and snapped at the shaggy black head peering up at him from close to the floor. 

"Hey, come on now! He only wants to be friends," came a gruff voice. Severus looked up into the ugly mug of the man who had captured him and growled again. "Don'tcha boy," he said, calling the mangy black 'boy' up to the bars of their cage. The man reached through the bars and scratched behind a black ear.

Severus glared at the happy pair. The man looked back at him and said, "You're a surly cuss, ain'cha? Keep that up and you'll never get adopted out. They'll drag ya off ta the back room and be done witcha.'"

Severus barked at him before sitting back on his haunches and scratched his neck where a blue collar had been placed.

_*Fleas?! Now I’m getting fleas from that little flea-bag! I thought this thing you put on me was supposed to be a flea collar! I’d spit if I could make these canine lips work! Stupid Muggle pound! Can’t even change back ‘til the Muggles leave. Bloody ridiculous spot I’m in.*_

 

He sighed and dropped down onto the cold stone floor to wait for his chance to escape this nightmare. He thought about taking a short nap, but the barking from the other dogs made that impossible. His black eyes followed the man as he made his way to a cage further down the row which contained a snowy white poodle. 

His cellmate approached him cautiously. 

_*What the bloody hell do you want? You can just stay where you are, thank you very much!*_

When Severus growled that the mutt was as close as he would allow, he curled up on the floor with his tail over his nose. Severus eyed the dog warily. He hated dogs, always had. Sirius Black's animagus form had been a dog and that only added to Severus' dislike of the mangy creatures.

_*It’s damn cold on this floor. Haven’t you Muggles ever heard of heat?*_ Severus yelled, knowing it was only coming out as a series of barks that even the other dogs couldn’t understand. _*Just because we’re furry, doesn’t mean we don’t feel the cold, too.*_

Severus settled back down to wait for his opportunity to escape and drifted into a restless sleep. He awoke to a darkened cell with something warm pressed up against his side. He welcomed the heat until he realized it was his cellmate curled up with him.

_*Not you again. Didn’t I tell you already to stay away? Now, bugger off. I have to get the hell out of here and back to the school. Go on, shoo!*_

Severus nudged the smaller, black dog with his nose. The shaggy mutt appeared to be a cross of several breeds of dogs. It was almost solid black with a bit of white over one eye and a white stripe down it’s chest. Severus had taken on the form of long, lean, black Labrador.

The cross-breed whimpered slightly before moving away from him. It sat in a corner with a heavy sigh. If Severus didn’t know better, he’d have thought the little dog was lonely. He didn’t know dogs well enough to think they could be lonely, however.

_*Well, that’s better. You just stay over there while I change. Maybe, if you behave, I’ll take you back with me for Hagrid. I’m sure he’d like a new dog since his wretched Fang died.*_

Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on returning to his human form. He felt a slight twinge of magic, but nothing happened. He took a deep breath and tried again. Still nothing.

_*Bloody hell! I can’t change back! I’m stuck as a fucking dog! ALBUS!!!*_


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

 _*Oh, now what?*_ he growled as the lights came back on. 

"'Ere we go, lassie. We'll start at the far end and make our way back." The ugly faced man had returned. He led another man and a young girl, no more than eight years old, to his cage. His cell mate immediately ran to the bars, wagging his tail and jumping excitedly. "You can adopt any of these 'ere dogs ye want!"

Severus watched the girl closely, from the back of the cage, as she started petting the mutt. He'd have snickered if he were able when he saw her grab the dogs tail and gave it a yank.

_*Serves you right for trusting a Muggle. Stupid mutt. I most certainly will NOT be adopted by a Muggle child.*_

The mutt gave a yelp then moved away from the bars, out of the little girl's reach. The 'Warden' forced a laugh and suggested they move on to perhaps a smaller dog. Severus snorted and laid down as the shaggy dog drooped it's head sadly.

_*You should never get your hopes up, little one. Hopes and dreams are for Muggle faerie tales. Not for real life.*_

Severus felt bad for the little dog. As lonely as he felt, he was beginning to believe the mutt felt just as bad. He sighed and would have rolled his eyes if he could have and moved to curl up next to the pup.

_*I've always been such a sap for little ones. If you dare tell another living sole, I'll personally castrate you! And don't you start wagging your tail and giving me puppy-dog eyes! It won't work. This doesn't mean we're friends, either, I'm just getting warm.*_

They fell asleep with Severus not even noticing his own tail lightly tapping against the floor. He woke up with the sound of the cage door opening. Before he could even think about dashing through, the door was slammed shut again. The ugly faced warden had pushed in two silver bowls. He found one was, thankfully, filled with water. The other was filled with a disgusting slop.

_*You have got to be kidding! There's no way I'd ever be so starved as to eat THAT! I wouldn't even feed it to a DOG! And, YOU! Stop hogging all the water!*_

Severus growled and snapped at the younger dog, but it only shifted to make room. It refused to leave off the precious drink. He growled again, but decided he was wasting too much time and stuck his nose in the cool water. As he lapped it up, their tongues brushed against each other. When Severus looked up, their noses touched and he was sure he could see a flash of adoration in the younger dog's hazel eyes. He shook it off and returned to drinking as quickly as he could.

A short time later, the warden returned with a tall man. Severus immediately took a dislike to the man. He simply didn’t smell right.

_*Doesn’t smell right? Oh, great! I’ve been in dog form so long now that my canine instincts are kicking in! Grrr*_

“Have you any good breeding dogs in?” the man asked.

“Breeding dogs?” the warden asked in confusion. Severus just shook his head and backed into a dark corner. “Oh, I get it! Well, we did get a purebred lab in, but he’s a surely cuss. Not very friendly at all.”

“It doesn’t have to be friendly. Just as long as he hasn’t been neutered.”

“Oh, he’s intact, all right. Looks pretty big, too.” The warden laughed as he led the man to Severus’ cage. Severus noticed his cellmate looking him over. He was felt like the other dog was now sizing him up after the warden’s comment.

_*Bloody hell! I’ve got one trying to pimp me out, and a dog eyeing me like dinner. Albus, you’re gonna pay for this!*_

“Come ‘ere boy,” the warden called to him. When Severus stuck his nose in the air and ignored him, the man took something out of his pocket and waved it at him, using his free hand to keep the other excited dog at bay. Severus sniffed the air and his tail started wagging without his knowledge.

_*Bacon? I smell bacon! Oh, gimme, gimme, gimme!*_

Severus charged the bars and swiped the small piece of meat before the man could change his mind. He snarled as the man laughed and tried to pet him. He tried to return to his corner, but the man had caught him by the collar.

“He’s beautiful. He’ll make a fine father, I’m sure.” 

The strange man smelled far worse up close. Severus wasn’t sure what it was, but something about this man just wasn’t right. All the dogs in the kennels had reacted to him immediately, barking and growling as he had passed and Severus was beginning to understand the reaction completely. When the man reached through the bars to touch him, Severus let his instincts take over. He growled menacingly and bit down on the man’s hand.

“Owe! Shit!” he yelled. Severus growled again as the man raised his hand as if to hit him.

“Oi! Come on now boy! Don’t be doin’ that! He weren’t tryin’ ta hurtcha.” the warden held Severus’ collar tightly and tried to sooth him. Severus could feel all the hairs on his back standing on end, as the other dogs started barking furiously, as though to encourage him. Even his cellmate was barking and growling at the man.

“That dog is a menace. He aught to be put down!” The man snapped angrily before standing up and storming out of the pound.

“Boy, ye’re never gonna get adopted that way. I didn’t much like ‘im either, but ya shouldn’ta bit ‘im.” The man shook his head sadly, but handed Severus another piece of bacon and tried to smooth down his coat. Severus could feel his heart racing and allowed the man to pet him for a moment while he calmed down.

_*I hope I gave him rabies!*_


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Several hours later, Severus again woke up next to the warm shaggy mutt. He yawned and stretched his lean body, waking the other dog.

_*I wonder if anyone even knows I’m missing yet? They probably do and just don’t care. Maybe I should just stay in dog form. It wouldn’t be so bad and maybe I could find a nice man to adopt me. Maybe he’d actually love me, then.*_

Severus sighed sadly. He hadn’t felt so lonely in years, he hadn’t allowed himself. He was even beginning to greatly appreciate the company of the shaggy mutt. He made his way to the water bowl and had a few sips before moving on to the food dish. Without even thinking about it, Severus dipped into the slop and began eating hungrily.

_*Well, I guess I was starved enough to eat this. Doggy instincts really are kicking in. No wonder Black wasn’t a picky eater. Oh, hey! Stop that!*_

Severus jumped as he felt a cold nose against his arse. The mutt was sniffing at him in a very undignified way. Severus lifted his leg to try to move out of the way, but that only caused the dog to sniff more and into another private area.

_*Stop that at once! I’m not your boyfriend!*_

He growled until the smaller dog finally gave up. It eyed him closely as it moved to the food dish.

_*If that was all you wanted, you could have just asked! I know dogs tend to sniff butts a lot, but shouldn’t you do that with females! And just so you know, yes, I am lonely, but I am NOT that desperate! The very idea of being shagged by a dog is disgusting! I don’t care that I’m a dog, too, that’s gross! Yuck!*_

Severus sat down with a sulk and tried to shake the image from his mind. Without even thinking, he began grooming himself, licking his face from the water and food, biting at his side where he was sure a nest of fleas had taken up residency. He jumped to his feet, tail wagging when he heard the unmistakable voice of the warden entering the kennels.

“Right this way, sir. We’ve got a couple of beauts back ‘ere.”

“Jus’ so’s they’re big dogs. A lil one jus’ won’t do.” 

Severus began jumping and barking wildly, tail swishing happily, as he recognised the voice. Hagrid had come to rescue him!

_*Oh, you big oaf! I never thought I’d be so happy to see you! Come on, come on! I’m over here!*_

He tried to yell at the half giant, but the man didn’t seem to be listening as he looked in on a large, brown German Shepard in the next cell. He barked louder until finally, the man looked at him.

“That there looks like a fine dog,” Hagrid said as he knelt in front of the bars to Severus’ cage. 

The mutt was bouncing next to him and waging its tail so much, Severus could feel a breeze. He wanted to growl at the smaller dog, to warn him off, but didn’t dare. He didn’t want Hagrid to think he was a bad dog, considering it was now obvious that he didn’t recognize Severus and so wasn’t there to rescue him. He must have just come looking for a replacement for Fang.

“Don’t let ‘im fool ya! He can be nasty, that one. This other lil one is the nicer of the two.”

Severus cringed as the mutt started licking his ear, as though to prove the warden right. Severus, not one to be out done by anyone, turned and did the same. He could taste dirt and sweat off the dog’s coat, but didn’t find it to be entirely distasteful.

“Looks like a pair to me!” Hagrid said with a laugh as he watched the two dogs licking each other affectionately.

_*Yes, yes, fine! Take us both, just get me the hell out of here!*_

“Well,” Hagrid said, scratching behind an ear on each of them, “I really don’t need two dogs, an’ they are a wee bit small.” Hagrid gave them an apologetic look as he stood up. “Maybe I should jus’ keep lookin’.”

 _*Keep looking?! What the hell do you mean keep looking?! There are two perfectly good dogs right here, you bloody cretin! Take… Me…_ Home!!”*

Severus and the other dog barked up a storm, tails wagging, tongues licking. 

“I don’ know, sir, looks like they’ve taken a shine to ya already!” The warden said with a huge grin. He knew he had the large man hooked.

“Well, I don’ know… There was a much bigger dog over at the kennel in Dia.. er, middle London.” The dogs gave whimpers and whines at the same time, until Hagrid finally gave in. “All righ’, all righ’. I’ll take ya’s home!” He laughed as the black dogs barked and spun around happily.

“Righ’ then, I’ll just go do up the paper work and grab a couple leashes, then ye’ll be on yer way!” The warden whooped as much as the dogs and skipped down the hall to fill out the forms Hagrid would have to sign. 

Severus sat back on his haunches and wagged his tail. He couldn’t remember being this happy about anything in a long time. He watched the smaller dog continue to lick and play with the man Severus had always considered a friend, even if he never said so to anyone.

_*Not long now. In just a few short minutes, I’ll be home! And the little mutt will enjoy being Hagrid’s pet, I’m sure. He does tend to spoil his creatures. Yep, I’m going home!*_

Severus sat still long enough for Hagrid to slap a leash onto his collar, then bolted for the door, along side the little mutt. He sniffed at the door as he waited for Hagrid to open it, and froze. The man he had bitten was on the other side. He backed up growling, the hair on his back standing on end.

“What is it, boy? Smell a cat or sumthin?” Hagrid asked just before the door swung open.

“That’s it! That’s the dog that bit me! I want him destroyed!” The bad smelling man stood in the door way with two other men wearing similar uniforms as the warden, pointing down at him.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

“Now just a minute ‘ere! This ‘ere is my dog and yous ain’t takin’ ‘im no wheres!” Hagrid stood his ground, the little shaggy mutt looking proudly up at him. Severus continued to growl at the man he had bitten. He couldn’t place the feeling, but something just wasn’t right about the man.

“I’m sorry, sir. There’s been a complaint registered against that dog. He’ll have to be put down.” One of the animal control men tried to reach for the leash, but Hagrid batted the hand away.

“So, iffin I put in a complaint against ‘im,” Hagrid said, gesturing to the man in the middle who was causing all the fuss, “’e’d be put down, too?”

The pound employees looked shocked. “No, sir, of course not! But he’s not a dog!”

“No, he’s a son-of-a-bitch who likes to kill ’em.” 

Severus looked sharply up at Hagrid and saw the blaze of anger cross over his face. He suddenly realized who the man before him was. Josef Gruse. A renowned animal collector, known the world over for his cruelty to animals, dogs in particular. It was rumoured that the man liked to ‘play’ with dogs, before castrating them and leaving them to die or feeding them to his more exotic pets.

As Severus’ hackles rose, his mind blanked out, leaving him with only his canine instincts to direct him. He lunged at the man, teeth bared, but was caught in Hagrid’s large hands.

“Easy boy,” Hagrid said soothingly, patting the hair down on his back, while keeping a tight grip on him. “He ain’t worth it. One of these days, one of his beautiful creatures is goin’ ta eat ‘im up.”

Severus could still smell the anger coming off the large man, but felt a calm washing over him, as well. He watched the man swallow hard, his fear a tangible element in the air, as Hagrid stood up to his full height and glared down at him.

“Yes, well…” the man said nervously. He cleared his throat and tried to sound threatening, but the fear was still there. “You just keep that beast away from me. If I see it again, I’ll kill it myself!” He spun on his heals and made a hasty retreat.

“That man will die a gruesome death,” Hagrid muttered under his breath. Severus would have agreed if his mind were thinking in human terms. 

As the lingering scent of the animal killer faded, Severus picked up another scent. It seemed vaguely familiar as he followed it to it’s source. He stopped suddenly, realizing he was sniffing the other dog’s arse.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

_*Merlin! What was I doing?! Sniffing another dog’s arse! Yuck!*_

Severus snorted and shook his head violently. The mutt gave him a look that reminded Severus of a smile and gave him a couple of licks to his face.

_*Oh, stop that! It still doesn’t mean that I like you!*_

Severus moved away, but only slightly. He was actually beginning to like the attention. He also didn’t mind so much when Hagrid bent down and roughly pet his back. If he had been a cat, Severus was sure he’d have purred as Hagrid’s large hand slid across his coat, trailing down his sides. He lifted a fore-paw to give the man access to scratch his tummy and didn’t even mind when the mutt’s nose got in there, too, sniffing at him before licking him a few times. Hagrid playfully scratched behind his ears before giving the same attention to the other dog.

_*Well, alright, that’s enough of that. Lets GO! I want to get home, change back into myself, have a shower and some real food, then crawl into my bed and sleep! Albus can damn well wait for his bloody report. He’s probably got enough going with that BOY anyhow.*_

Severus jumped up and wagged his tail enthusiastically as scratched at the door. Hagrid laughed and pet his head fondly before opening the door. Both dogs took off running, only to be stopped short by the collars around their necks. They both gasped and looked at each other in surprise. Severus guessed that the other dog wasn’t used to a leash and collar any more than he was. Hagrid told them to slow down as he strolled along, waving goodbye to the warden.

~*~

Severus flopped himself down beside the mutt, his tail tapping impatiently on the floor. Hagrid had already made several stops and now had decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before apparating back to the school. He ate the morsels of food Hagrid offered, appreciating having real food and not doggy-gruel, but he longed for home. 

The little mutt seemed to be in the same state. While they laid side by side, there was no real enthusiasm in either of them. Severus was almost sad that he would soon be loosing his little friend. He hoped the little dog wouldn’t be too upset with him and would still recognize him as friend in his human form. Perhaps he would change into dog form to visit from time to time.

He gave the black dog a lick to his ear. The little one seemed to perk up and returned the favour. After a few more licks, they were chasing each other playfully around Hagrid’s chair as the man laughed. Severus rolled onto his back, laughing in his mind, as the other jumped on top of him, nipping at his neck. He hardly even noticed where there tongues ended up, though he did feel something warm against his privates.

“You two are jus’ too sweet together. Reminds me of a couple of other friends, but they won’t never admit ta bein’ friends wit’ each other. So, what should I call you boys?” Hagrid thought for a moment as they ignored him and continued to wrestle around. “I’ve got it! Thunder an’ Lightnin’! Perfect!”

They both sat up at the same time and gave Hagrid sloppy smiles, their tongues hanging out of their mouths as the panted for air.

_*Cute, Hagrid. Very cute. Can we go now? Please??*_

Severus started pulling on leash, trying to give Hagrid the hint.

“Ok, ok! I get it! Anxious to see your knew homes. Jus’ let me pay and we can go.” Hagrid shook his large head at them and waved over the waitress. He handed her some money and led the dogs out into Diagon Alley. 

_*Going home, I’m going home, home I’m going!*_

Severus chanted happily, his tail wagging as he walked next to the other dog, who seemed to be just as happy. Occasionally as they walked, they brushed against each other. When that happened, one would give the other an apologetic lick. Severus didn’t even think about it anymore, he was so comfortable with the dog Hagrid had named Lightning.

When they finally portkeyed to the gates of Hogwarts, Severus jumped with joy. He spotted a sad looking headmaster standing on the stairs to the main doors of the school, staring up into the bright sunshine. He gave a mighty pull and snapped the leash holding him back and ran straight for his oldest and dearest friend.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

~*~

As he ran up to the old man, Severus was startled to see the sadness in the normally sparkling blue eyes. He wondered what could have happened while he was gone. He dismissed the thought as he came up to the wizard, his tail wagging with so much gusto, that his entire hind quarter wagged with it. Albus smiled and knelt down to pet his head.

“Well, I see Hagrid managed to get two new dogs…” Albus’ smile faded as he stared into Severus’ familiar, ebony eyes.

“This ‘ere’s Thunder and Lightnin’,” Hagrid said proudly, coming to stand next to them, Lightning pulling hard on his leash, tail swishing through the air as much as Severus’.

“Severus!” Albus cried, throwing his arms around the lean black Labrador. “I thought you were dead! And Harry! You were with him?”

Both their tails stopped at the same instant as they looked at each other. Neither moved, nor blinked as recognition set in.

“Hagrid, where in the world did you find them? Why are you both still in animagus form? And what are these collars you’ve got on?” Albus said in rush, not giving Hagrid a chance to answer. He pulled Severus to him and took off the leash and collar, then did the same with the mutt Severus now knew to be none other than Harry Potter. He suddenly realized the streak of white over his oddly hazel eyes could, indeed, be a bolt of lightning.

Once the collar was removed, Severus felt a swell of magic and it only took a brief moment for him to transform back into human shape. He sighed with relief as he sat back on his heels in front of Albus. He soon felt a tingle of magic against his skin as Harry transformed back as well.

“Welcome home, gentlemen,” Albus greeted them with tears still shining in his eyes.

~*~

Severus caught a glimpse of Harry through the corner of his eye. The young man was sitting the same as he was, on his heels, hands resting on his thighs, his head bent down. Severus could see the blush colouring the man’s cheeks. He was sure he must have been blushing just as bad as he thought about what had transpired between them in their canine forms. 

He was at first horrified to learn that Lightning had been Harry Potter, but the more he thought about it, the more amusing he found the situation. He tried to suppress the grin he felt coming, but couldn’t. He bent his head forward so that his long black hair curtained off his face from Harry, then bent further down until his head rested on his knees as he felt a fit of giggles come over him. 

“Severus? What’s wrong?” Albus immediately knelt in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. Severus figured the old fool must have thought he was crying.

“Professor?” Harry said, though it sounded more like a bark to Severus, which caused him to burst into all out laughter, startling both men.

_*Of all the kennels and pounds in all of Great Britain, I had to get thrown in with Harry Bloody Potter!*_

Severus finally choked down his amusement and straightened his back. He finally looked at Harry straight on and broke out into another round of chuckles. Harry stared at him with concern for a moment before a smile slowly spread across his pink face. Soon, Harry was laughing right along with Severus as Albus smiled and shook his head at them.

Severus rolled onto his side facing Harry. As the tears of laughter dried against his cheeks, Severus eyed Harry with as much fierceness as he could muster while still suppressing snickers. He raised a shaking finger at the young man, who had also laid on his side in the soft grass.

“If you DARE tell anyone what happened out there, Lightning!, I’ll have to kill you!”

“Believe me, Thunder!, I’m in no hurry to tell anyone ANYTHING!”

They stared at each other a while longer before Severus, very un-Snape like, rose gracelessly to his feet. He swayed a moment before finding his balance. After three weeks on four legs, it was taking some getting used to being back on two. He stretched his long legs, then turned to offer Harry a hand up.

Not letting go of Harry’s warm hand, Severus said to him, “I think we deserve a HOT bath, a HOT meal of REAL food, and a decent sleep on a warm, HUMAN bed! Let’s go!” 

Harry just smiled and nodded, allowing Severus to guide him into the school that they both called home. They completely ignored Albus and Hagrid, who still looked greatly confused and saddened to see his new pets walking away.

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

~*~

Severus led Harry down the stairs towards his private chambers in the dungeons, still smiling and snickering. He suddenly realized he was still holding Harry’s hand as they reached the door to his rooms. He looked into Harry’s eyes and saw the same laughter there that was in his own. He pushed open the door and stepped in with Harry right behind him.

He finally released Harry’s hand and drew out his wand. He waved it at the fireplace, sparking a large warm fire. He then summoned a house-elf, and while directing Harry to get comfortable on the sofa, ordered them a hot meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, loads of gravy (at Harry’s request) and hot tea and cocoa. 

He kicked off his boots and sat beside Harry on the sofa, stretching out his legs towards the fire. They both gave a sigh of contentment, then looked at each other and laughed again.

“I can’t believe it was you! All that time together and I never suspected a thing! I should have known.” Severus shook his head at all the little things he had missed. The lightning bolt over the eye, the way the shaggy mutt had reacted to what humans said, while the other dogs just barked. The unusual hazel eyes should have been a clue, as well.

“How could you have known any better than I? Neither of us knew the other’s animagus form. I certainly never would have guessed you’d take on a dog.” Harry turned, placing an arm along the back of the sofa and brought his legs up to curl under him, and faced Severus.

Severus couldn’t believe how comfortable he still was with Harry. It seemed the friendship they had started as dogs had carried over. He suddenly blushed and snickered again.

“I can’t believe what we did as dogs! The sniffing…” He leaned forward holding his stomach as it began to hurt from laughing so much.

Harry, laughing again as well, leaned forward until his forehead rested on Severus’ shoulder, and set a hand gently on his thigh without a thought. Severus slouched back in the sofa and laid his hand over Harry’s.

“Poor Hagrid!” Severus said, suddenly remembering their saviour. “After all the trouble of getting us, he’s left with nothing again.” He sighed, feeling bad for the large man with an even larger heart. He felt Harry turn his hand over on his thigh and take his, giving it a light squeeze.

“We’ll make it up to him,” Harry said softly. 

Severus stared into Harry’s emerald eyes and smiled lightly. He let go of Harry’s hand and reached up to touch his cheek. It was warm and soft, the same as Lightning’s had been. He sat up suddenly and kissed Harry. At first it was just a simple press of lips, but as Harry’s hands touched his head, tangling in his hair, Severus opened his mouth and licked across Harry’s lips. Harry opened his mouth and let Severus’ tongue enter.

Their kiss was interrupted by the return of the house-elf levitating several plates of food onto the table behind them. 

“Come on, Lightning,” Severus said, standing up and taking Harry’s hand to lead him to the table. “Let’s eat!”

As they sat eating in silence, Severus kept watching Harry. It felt like they were old friends, that they’d been having dinner together every night for years. He had never felt as comfortable with anyone.

“I think we should go back to London tomorrow,” he said, interrupting the companionable quiet.

“What for?” Harry asked, taking another bite of the roast and savouring it.

“To get Hagrid a puppy.” Severus smiled. 

As he continued to watch Harry eat, he imagined both their tails wagging happily. He was looking forward to the hot bath he had promised Harry, more than ever as he saw Harry licking the beef juice from his fingers. He would have to send a little note of thanks to the ‘warden’ who had captured him and set him on a lasting friendship with one he would never have considered before.


End file.
